Vapor degreasing and solvent cleaning with fluorocarbon based solvents have found widespread use in industry for the degreasing and otherwise cleaning of solid surfaces, especially intricate parts and difficult to remove soils.
In its simplest form, vapor degreasing or solvent cleaning consists of exposing a room-temperature object to be cleaned to the vapors of a boiling solvent. Vapors condensing on the object provide clean distilled solvent to wash away grease or other contamination. Final evaporation of solvent from the object leaves behind no residue as would be the case where the object is simply washed in liquid solvent.
For difficult to remove soils where elevated temperature is necessary to improve the cleaning action of the solvent, or for large volume assembly line operations where the cleaning of metal parts and assemblies must be done efficiently and quickly, the conventional operation of a vapor degreaser consists of immersing the part to be cleaned in a sump of boiling solvent which removes the bulk of the soil, thereafter immersing the part in a sump containing freshly distilled solvent near room temperature, and finally exposing the part to solvent vapors over the boiling sump which condense on the cleaned part. In addition, the part can also be sprayed with distilled solvent before final rinsing.
Vapor degreasers suitable in the above-described operations are well known in the art. For example, Sherliker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,918 disclose such suitable vapor degreasers comprising a boiling sump, a clean sump, a water separator, and other ancillary equipment.
Fluorocarbon solvents, such as trichlorotrifluoroethane, have attained widespread use in recent years as effective, nontoxic, and nonflammable agents useful in degreasing applications. Trichlorotrifluoroethane in particular has been found to have satisfactory solvent power for greases, oils, waxes and the like. It has therefore found widespread use for cleaning electric motors, compressors, heavy metal parts, delicate precision metal parts, printed circuit boards, gyroscopes, guidance systems, aerospace and missile hardware, aluminum parts and the like. For certain solvent purposes, however, trichlorotrifluoroethane alone may have insufficient solvent power. Since trichlorotrifluoroethane is non-polar, it does not remove polar contaminants well. Thus, to overcome this deficiency, trichlorotrifluoroethane has been mixed with polar components such as aliphatic alcohols or chlorocarbons such as methylene chloride. As example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,949 discloses the use of mixtures of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane and ethanol as solvents for vapor degreasers.
The art has looked, in particular, towards azeotropic compositions including the desired fluorocarbon components, such as trichlorotrifluoroethane, which include components which contribute additionally desired characteristics, such as polar functionality, increased solvency power, and stabilizers. Azeotropic compositions are desired because they exhibit a minimum boiling point and do not fractionate upon boiling. This is desirable because in the previously described vapor degreasing equipment with which these solvents are employed, redistilled material is generated for final rinse-cleaning. Thus, the vapor degreasing system acts as a still. Unless the solvent composition exhibits a constant boiling point, i.e., is an azeotrope or is azeotrope-like, fractionation will occur and undesirable solvent distribution may act to upset the cleaning and safety of processing. Preferential evaporation of the more volatile components of the solvent mixtures, which would be the case if they were not azeotrope or azeotrope-like, would result in mixtures with changed compositions which may have less desirable properties, such as lower solvency towards soils, less inertness towards metal, plastic or elastomer components, and increased flammability and toxicity.
A number of trichlorotrifluoroethane based azeotrope compositions have been discovered which have been tested and in some cases employed as solvents for miscellaneous vapor degreasing applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,815 discloses the azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane and acetone; U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,213 discloses the azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane and nitromethane; U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,366 discloses ternary azeotropic-like mixtures which contain 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane, nitromethane and acetone; U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,009 discloses the ternary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, nitromethane and ethanol; U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,006 discloses the ternary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, nitromethane and isopropanol; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,268 discloses the ternary azeotrope of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, acetone and ethanol; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,664 discloses an azeotrope-like composition consisting of trichlorotrifluoroethane, acetone and hexane; U.K. Pat. No. 2,066,840B discloses azeotrope-like mixtures of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, ethanol, nitromethane and acetone; Japanese Pat. Nos. 81-34,799 and 81-34,798 disclose azeotrope-like mixtures of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, ethanol, nitromethane and 3-methylpentane or 2,2-dimethylbutane or 2,3-dimethylbutane and Japanese Pat. No. 81,109,298 discloses azeotrope-like mixtures of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane, ethanol, n-hexane and nitromethane.
The art is continually seeking new fluorocarbon based azeotropic mixtures or azeotrope-like mixtures which offer alternatives for new and special applications for vapor degreasing and other cleaning applications.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide novel azeotrope-like compositions based on 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane which have good solvency power and other desirable properties for vapor degreasing and other solvent cleaning applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel constant boiling or essentially constant boiling solvents which are liquid at room temperature, will not fractionate under conditions of use and also have the foregoing advantages.
A further object is to provide azeotrope-like compositions which are relatively nontoxic and nonflammable both in the liquid phase and the vapor phase.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become more evident from the description which follows.